Temenos - Eastern Tower
category:Limbus *Temenos - Eastern Tower is a subsection of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Cosmo-Cleanse and White Card key items are required for entry. *Each level has 4 Elementals, each of which drops an Armoury Crate and occasionally an Ancient Beastcoin. **They drop one Time chest (15 minutes), one Restore chest, and 2 Items chests. ***One of the Items chests is fake, and contains a Mystic Avatar of the appropriate element. ***Opening a chest causes the remaining Elementals and the other types of chest to disappear, and also opens the gate to the next level. ***If you are going for time, open the Time chest as soon as it drops and proceed to the next level. ***If you are going for items, wait until both Items chests drop and then open one. By doing this, if you pop a Mystic Avatar, you will still be able to get the real item chest after the avatar is dead. ***Opening two Time chests is typical. *All Elementals seem to be immune to Silence. *Elementals do not have the same physical damage reduction as normal elementals. They do reduce physical damage to a degree, but it is not enough to make melee virtually useless. *All Elementals have a Fast cast estimated to be about Fast Cast III equivalent. *Elementals have roughly 50% magic damage resistance, whereas the Avatars take full damage. *The Avatars' Astral Flow attacks can be Stunned, or a Barspell plus Carol makes them weak. **Also, if the avatar is at the bottom of one of the tall ramps on some of the levels, players at the top of the ramp will not be hit by Astral Flow. **If an Avatar is out, different chests can not be opened until the Avatar is defeated. **A Mystic Avatar is stronger than a Prime Avatar but has much fewer HP **A Mystic Avatar has approximately 5000 HP. **The Mystic Avatar is immune to sleep. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 50+ *'Reward for completion:' Scarlet Chip *Cleared with PLD, THF, DRK, RDM, BLM and WHM taking 4 time chests and with 10 minutes left Drop Chart First Floor *Enemies: Fire Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Plague *Have approximately 8000 hp *The Items chest has 5-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1 AF+1 item (DRK, BLM, RNG, BST, PLD, PUP, DNC, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Ifrit may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Inferno as well as other Ifrit Blood Pacts. Second Floor *Enemies: Ice Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Paralyze *Patrol back and forth between the center of the room and outside edges of the middle section of the room. **Can be pulled without linking if pulled when its on the outside edge (as shown on map). *The Items chest has 5-8 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 item (BLM, SAM, RNG, PLD, SMN , DRG, RDM, DRK, BRD, COR, BST, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Shiva may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Diamond Dust as well as other Shiva Blood Pacts. Third Floor *Enemies: Air Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Silence *The Items chest has 5-8 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 item (PLD, DRK, RNG, SAM, BST, THF, BLM, RDM, BRD, PUP ?) *A Mystic Avatar Garuda may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Aerial Blast as well as other Garuda Blood Pacts. Fourth Floor *Enemies: Earth Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Petrification ** Immune to Stun *Impossible to pull one without linking at least one other. *The Items chest has 6-8 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (RNG, DRG, DRK, THF, BST, BLM, SAM, PUP, COR, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Titan may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Earthen Fury as well as other Titan Blood Pacts. Fifth Floor *Enemies: Thunder Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Stun ** Immune to Stun (but Ramuh is not) *The Items chest has 6-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (DRK, RDM, BST, THF, PLD, SAM, DRG, BLM, RNG, DNC, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Ramuh may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Judgment Bolt as well as other Ramuh Blood Pacts. Sixth Floor *Enemies: Water Elemental x4 ** Additional Effect: Poison *The Items chest has 6-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (PLD, BRD, BLM, THF, DRG, RNG, BST, RDM, SAM, COR, DNC, ?) *A Mystic Avatar Leviathan may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Tidal Wave as well as other Leviathan Blood Pacts. Seventh Floor *Enemies: Dark Elemental x2 ** Additional Effect: Curse ** Can be Carby-pulled **Once both have been defeated, 2 chests will then pop in the middle of the room. *A Mystic Avatar Fenrir may spawn when opening a chest. Avatar is capable of using Howling Moon as well as other Fenrir Blood Pacts. *The final chest has 7 Ancient Beastcoins, 1 AF+1 item (PLD, RNG, DRK, BLM, BST, PUP, DNC, ?) and the Scarlet Chip, as well as a chance for a Metal Chip .